Ash and Bayleef: The Fallen Leaf
by Fox Mcloud 626 Krystal
Summary: This is a remake of the original story that I created from "Ash and Bayleef A Fallen leaf. Tigerfang101 was the jackass that took my story in the first place. A friend of Ash decided to join him and his new friend. Two friends will fight over Ash's heart. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 A New Friend

Josh: Finally!

Ash: I can't believe we're actually doing this.

Bayleef: What happens when if you get banned, Josh?

Josh: Don't worry. Its already taken care of.

Pikachu: You do realize that your stories will be taken down.

Josh: I took care of that as well.

Oak: Are you all ready for Ash and Bayleef: The Fallen Leaf?

Ash and Josh: Yes.

Prologue

"Typhlosion use Flame Wheel and Pikachu, use Volt Tackle now!" called out the trainer. Typhlosion jumped n turned in to a ball of fire. Pikachu ran quickly in a boulder and destroyed it.

"Good job you two." The trainer said.

"Ty!" Typhlosion grinned.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Milotic, Dragonair, Rapidash and Charzard what do you think?" asked the trainer to his other Pokémon. They nod their heads.

"That's nice. Let's try to go find the nearest center!"

Chapter 1

Ash was in the Pokémon Center to call Professor Oak.

"Hello, Professor." Ash said.

"Hello Ash." Professor Oak said.

"I'm going to start a new journey. I'm sending all of my pokemon except Pikachu. I want u send Bayleaf over."

"Alright, no problem." Ash put his Pokémon in the transporter. When Ash is done, a Pokeball came.

"Come on out Bayleef!' Ash yelled excited.

The Pokeball release the Leaf Pokémon. When Bayleef appeared, she was sleeping and a having a dream about Ash. But something surprised Ash. Bayleef was using Vine Whip around her pussy and two of the vines went inside. Bayleaef was dreaming about her and Ash having sex.

"Bay." Bayleef moaned.

"Bayleef?" Ash asked worried.

Someone came inside. "At least we made it."Ash looked up n saw a trainer and a Pikachu. Ash notices something. The trainer was wearing a necklace. The trainer had black hair, brown eyes, wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. He was also carrying a navy blue backpack.

"Welcome." said Nurse Joy. The trainer put his Pokeballs on a tray with Pikachu.

The trainer notice Ash and walked over.

"Hello." the trainer said.

"Hi I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu greeted the trainer.

"I'm Josh Hogan." said Josh. Josh notices Professor Oak on the screen.

"Who's that?" Josh pointed.

"This is Professor Oak." Ash introduced him.

"Hello." Professor Oak said.

"Hi." Josh said.

"Oh I almost forgot Ash. I made a pill that will help you talk to Pokémon. I'm sending it now."

The pill came out of the machine.

"The two of can eat it and you can talk to humans and Pokémon." Oak said.

"Thanks, professor." They both said.

The machine went off. Ash and Josh went to Bayleef and split the pill and ate it.

"Are you okay, Bayleaf?" Ash asked.

"Harder Ash. I've been a bad Pokémon. Spank me." Bayleef dreamed.

"Bayleef?" Josh asked.

"I'm cumming!" she yelled as she release her juice all over the floor.

"ThunderBolt, Pikachu." Ash said, freaking out.

"Gotcha." Pikachu said, as a thunderbolt hit Bayleef.

It woke up. Bayleaf knew where she was. No one heard a word. She blushed hard.

"You are one horny Pokémon, you know that? said Pikachu.

"Pikachu where am I and what time is it?"

"You are at the center n it is 9:00." said Pikachu.

"Did you hear anything?" Bayleaf asked.

"I got good news and bad news."

"What is it, then?" Bayleef asked.

"You talked in your sleep." said Pikachu.

"OK." Bayleef relived. "Bad news?"

"Ash and Josh took a pill and can understand Pokémon speech."

"You mean?" Bayleef asked, freaking out.

"Yep."

Bayleef screamed of what she heard.

"It works." Ash said.

Bayleef began panicking.

"Calm down." Ash said.

"You hate me now." Bayleef said

"I never hate you. I love my Pokémon." Ash said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm a dirty hore." Bayleef said, crying.

"Your Pokémon are all set." said the nurse.

Josh's Pokémon came over.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Josh said.

"I'm all better." said Josh's Pikachu.

"Hi Pikachu."

Pikachu froze. "You can understand what I say? How?"

"I took a pill and can understand Pokémon speech."

Pikachu sreamed excitedly. Josh chuckled and faced Bayleef.

"My name is Josh Hogan."

"Nice to meet you."

Bayleef faced Ash.

"Can u get me a towel?" Bayleef asked. "I made a mess."

"Sure Bayleaf." Ash said, handing her a towel.

"Good job Ash." Josh said.

"You too, Josh."


	2. Chapter 2: Latias Enters

Chapter 2

_I'll be going to a game somewhere in New York. But I won't say which one. If you want a piece of me TJ, I will be in New York at the end of this month. Come and find me, nigga and fuck you!_

* * *

While Bayleef was taking a bath, Ash went to meet Josh's Pokémon. As everyone is busy no one notice that Josh step outside. He went out on the deck n closed his eyes.

_"Sapphire."_Josh thought. As continue to think about her, he also remembers the bastards who tried to kill him. _"Stupid TJ. I hope that you and your slutty girlfriend, Haelee Homa, can go to hell where they belong."_ He thought angrily, clenching his fist. Then a voice spoke.

"Are you ok?" He turned around. His Pikachu was standing right there behind him.

"How long have you been standing there, Pikachu?" Josh asked as he let go of the rail.

"Two minutes ago." Josh's Pikachu said.

"Oh."

"You're thinking about Sapphire, Josh?" Pikachu asked.

Josh nodded his head.

"But you are also thinking about those two idiots." Pikachu said.

Josh looks away. "Yes. What kind of idiot comes up with a name that says "Tigerfang101"?"

"You can say that they are cunts." Pikachu replied.

"I couldn't agree more." Josh said. As they both chuckle, Pikachu hopped on Josh's shoulders.

"What's Ash doing now?" Josh asked.

"Still talking." Pikachu replied.

"Hm. Huh"? Josh looked at the sky.

"What is it?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm not sure." Josh said.

"Come on. We should leave now." Pikachu said.

"Right." Josh said.

Ash and Josh set out their new journey. It was late. But it was peaceful. The two boys decided to make camp for the night. As they were setting up camp, the Pokémon began talking to one another.

""Pikachu?" said Bayleef in a soft, kind voice.

"Yeah?" Pikachu said with a grin.

"Why is he taking us on a journey?" Bayleef asked.

"What is it that you want to know?" Milotic asked.

"I'm just wondering." She said.

"Lets go find some wood." Josh said. They all agreed and went into the woods. Ash and Bayleef found a tree.

"Bayleef, use Razor leaf!"

"Got it." Bayleef said. The leaves went through the branches. Ash and Bayleef brought the wood back to the camsite, but unaware that someone is watching them.

"Charizard, use the fire on your tail to light the wood." Josh said. Everyone gathers around the fire and started to talk.

"Ash?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, Josh?" Ash turns to look at him.

"Before we left the Pokémon Center, I sensed something."

"What was it?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure." Josh replied. "But whatever it was, it can't be good."

"So, Ash." Ash's Pikachu said. "Do you like Misty?"

"Uh…" Ash said.

"He's too good with that girl." Bayleef said.

"You don't believe it." Ash said, taking another bite from his sandwich.

"She's a slut." Bayleef said, making Ash choke on his sandwich and swallows it.

"Misty is not a slut." Ash said.

"Well…" Pikachu jumped in.

"Not you too." Ash said.

"She sleeps with hot guys every day." Bayleef said.

"Wow Ash." Typhlosion chuckled. "Josh likes Sapphire. I think he really like her."

Josh blush at this.

"Who's Sapphire?" Ash asked.

"Sapphire is a friend of his that he met during his travels." Milotic said.

"How did Josh meet her?" Bayleef asked.

"He almost bump into her while getting distracted by the sights in town." Josh's Pikachu said.

"Is that true?" Ash asked.

"Yes it is." Josh said.

"I liked her." Dragonair said, wrapping her tail around Josh's waist.

"We also needed a place to stay." Josh said. "Sapphire took me over to her place where I can spend the night."

"Sapphire introduced him to her parents, her brother and her sister." Dragonair said. "She took him into her room and they just hung out. She also introduced Leafeon and Espeon."

"They went to a party after getting a picture of the two of them together." Pikachu said.

"What was the party about?" Ash asked.

"I forgot to ask her about that." Josh said.

"After that night, we were getting to leave." Josh's Pikachu said. "Before we left, Sapphire gave him a kiss on the cheek and a necklace."

"Pikachu." Josh said, his face blushing.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm going for walk." Bayleef said.

"Don't wander too far." Ash said. "Anybody else?"

Half of the Pokémon agreed to get some rest.

The only one awake is Dragonair, Pikachu and Josh.

Meanwhile Bayleef was thinking of Ash. She wants to be closer. But a trainer would not fall in love with a Pokémon. She thought about it n saw a red flash. It went over to Ash's tent.

"You have any ideas Dragonair?" Josh asked.

Ash opened his eyes. He can't believe it was Latias.

"Latias?" shook her head but notice something. "Heads up!"

It landed.

"Hello. Long time no see Ash."

"Good to see you." Latias kissed Ash on the cheek. Ash got up from his sleeping bag and went outside with Latias.

"Ash!" Josh came over. Josh gasp.

"Who are you?" Josh asked.

"This is Latias, Josh." Ash said.

"Hello Latias. My name is Josh Hogan." Josh introduced himself.

"Nice to meet u, Josh." said Latias.

Bayleef ran back to the site and can't believe it. Latias kissed Ash. This got her fired up. Bayleef walks towards them.

"I'm Latias. Nice to meet u."

"Are you ok?" Bayleef asked.

"Yeah Bayleaf." Ash replied.

"Latias, what are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"I was wondering to go on a journey with you guys if you want to." Latias said. She blushed.

"Ash will be-" Bayleef was cut off.

"I'd love too." Ash said.

Bayleef stood there shock. Traveling with Latias?! With her.

"I'll show her where the campsite is Ash." Josh said.

"I have a better idea." Latias said.

"You do?" Ash asked.

"There is a mansion up north 50 feet from here. We can all stay there. We have everything we need." Latias said. "And a nice bed for us as well." She muttered.

"What was that last part?" Ash asked.

"Nothing." Latias lied.

"Latias?" Josh asked.

"Yes?" Latias asked.

"Was that you I sense?" Josh asked, suspiciously.

"No it wasn't me. Why?" Latias asked confused.

"Never mind." Josh said.

"Get your things n I'll meet u over there." Latias said as she teleported.

"That was a waste of time. Let's head back to camp." Bayleef suggested.

"We could go to that mansion for a day or two." Ash said.

"Wha?"

"I agree." Josh nodded.

"We could all train here." Bayleef said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Josh said.

"Why?" Bayleef asked. They all see a group of Weedles eating the tent.

"Let's get out of here." Ash said.

Josh looked up at the sky.

_"Who was it? I have a bad feeling about this."_Josh thought.

* * *

_Leave a review._


	3. Chapter 3: The Mansion

Chapter 3

Ash, Josh and their Pokémon went to the Mansion. On their way to the mansion, Ash was beginning to worry about Josh because he was looking up at the sky as if something was about to attack.

"Josh?" Ash asked

"What is it?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I am. Why?" Josh asked.

"Because you've been looking at the sky back and forth for some reason." Ash said.

"I might be imagining things." Josh said.

"I hope so…" Typhlosion muttered.

Josh notices that Dragonair has stop floating, staring at him.

"You guys go on." Dragonair said. "We'll catch up."

"Aright." Latias nodded. "Don't be too long."

The two of them watches as they all head to the mansion. Josh looks at Dragonair.

"I can tell that something is bothering you." Dragonair said.

"Yes." Josh said. "I fear that they'll come find us and kill us all. Even Sapphire."

"I doubt it." Dragonair said, grinning. "Besides, she can take of herself."

"I guess you're right about that." Josh said, putting his arms behind his head.

"She even told me that you are an amazing and wonderful person that she ever met." Dragonair smiles.

"She did?" Josh asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes and you care for her as well."

"Want to go to the mansion?" Josh asked.

"Sure."

* * *

They went over to the mansion. They caught up with the others and stood in front of the mansion with Latias.

"Here we go." Latias said as she open the doors.

Ash and Josh were stunned to see how big and neat the place was. There was a swimming pool, massage rooms, bedrooms and everything.

This place is huge." Charizard said.

"Son of a bitch." Josh said, amazed.

"Damn, Latias. Did you kill A.R. or something?" Pikachu asked astonished.

"No." Latias said. "I was wondering in the woods and found the mansion. Not one ghost Pokémon was here."

"So where's the previous owner?" Milotic asked.

"He passed away a few days ago." Latias said sadly.

"What did he die from?" Josh asked.

"Old age." Latias said.

"Did he see you in your true form?" Ash asked.

"No." Latias explains. "I was in my human form and he didn't suspect a thing."

"So that's how you got this mansion." Josh's Pikachu said.

"It's what Pokémon do." Bayleaf said with hate. "We make them our homes."

"That's enough, Bayleaf." Ash said, turning around to look at her. "We have somewhere to stay now and again and get some rest while we train."

It was made for human and Pokémon. The garden n pool was out back. A sauna to relax. A security system.

* * *

Ash walked in his room to turn on the switch for the lights. It was a huge room with three couches, a mini refrigerator (also stocked with food), a King sized bed, a door for the restroom, a widescreen TV, and a moderate sized closet. Ash's mouth dust dropped opened when he seen his room. It's like one of those houses he seen on TV.

"Love your room, Ash?" Latias asked, coming up behind Ash. "I've kept it nice when I have friends over."

"I love it!" Ash said with excitement. Ash turns around and gives her a hug making her blush. "It's like you knew we were coming."

"Y-Yeah right. I'll check on the others. There's a bathroom if you want to take a shower." Latias said. As Ash made his way to the shower, Latias closes the door._ "And soon, I'll be his rest of his life. As Bayleaf is gone, the better."_ She thought.

* * *

"Awesome." said Pikachu. Pikachu was looking into his room. It was just like the nest he lived in before Professor Oak caught him. There were thousands of leaves scattered on the floor and a soft bean bag with a Pichu picture on it for a bed. There was a switch to his height level that turns on the light. There was also a tunnel going though out the house, kind of like a hamster's cage. A smaller TV and there was a big pile of berries in the corner just waiting to be eaten.

"Like it?" Latias walked in.

"Yes I do." Pikachu said.

"I thought it was abandon when I came here." Latias said.

Pikachu chuckled. "I've got my eye on you."

"You're cute." Latias remarked.

"You should check on Bayleaf and the two of you can make a "I love Ash" club together." Pikachu said.

"Alright, Pikachu." Latias said, walking out of the room. _"I'll check up on her after I see Josh."_ She thought.

* * *

When Josh and his Pokémon went in the room, Josh whistle they saw it was big. It had three couches, a bed for human and Pokémon, a TV, computer, a deck, refrigerator n a bathroom.

"Nice." Rapidash said.

"Hm." said Dragonair and Milotic.

"Cool." said Typhloshin, Pikachu and Josh.

Josh sets his bag down on the couch as all of his Pokémon got comfortable. He takes off his shirt and sets it next to his bag.

"Do you like your room, Josh?" Latias asked as she walks in the room. But when Josh turns around and faces her, she stops in her track. She gasps when she sees Josh's six pack body, but there was a nasty scar that went from his lower hip to his left shoulder. "Ho… how did you… get that… scar?" Latias stuttered.

Josh turns away. "It's something that I don't want to talk about." Josh said, serious. He looks back at Latias. "But I like the room." He smiles.

"Thanks." Latias smiles. "I'll go check on Bayleaf."

* * *

"I've seen better rooms." Bayleaf said. Bayleaf was standing at the entrance of her room and the room was like the same for everyone.

"Do you like your room?" Latias asked.

"It'll do." Bayleaf said, turning to face Latias.

"We'll be friends."

"You're just buttering me and Pikachu up." Bayleaf growled.

"But you don't understand." Latias said.

"What don't I understand?" Bayleaf asks suspicious.

"You see." Latias explains. "I've had a rough past when I was little. Some Pokémon tried to rape me before, but my brother stopped them all. When I was in heat, I'd almost kill myself." Latias said sadly.

Bayleaf felt sorry for her. Truce?" Bayleaf asked.

"Truce."

Bayleaf and Latias went to bed.

_"Sucker."_ Latias thought.

* * *

Meanwhile with Josh and Pikachu, they were talking about Sapphire.

"I think you're in love." Pikachu teased.

"What are you talking about I'm in love?" Josh asked.

"Ever since the two of you met, both of you like each other." Pikachu grins.

"So?" Josh said, turning his head away?"

"Remember you were dancing with her at that party?"

"Yeah."

"And the song that was slow "Every time we touch" by Cascada?"

"I remember that." Josh said.

"The two of you were happy."

"I know. She was beautiful in that dress."

"You were handsome also."

Josh chuckled. "I remember after the party her brother, Roy, was hanging out with some of his friends and their parents went for a walk. Then she wanted to talk to me in her room."

"But not mention Charizard gave me the idea to zap you into her." Pikachu smiled innocently.

"Then we both ended up kissing each on the lips, thanks to you." Josh said, his face was blushing.

"And we still have the picture." Typhlosion said taking out the picture. It was a picture of Josh and Sapphire kissing, thanks to Pikachu who zap Josh into Sapphire.

"Will you stop laughing?!" Josh said taking the picture while everyone laughs.

We should get some rest." Pikachu yawned.

"Sure." Josh said as they went to their separate beds.

* * *

Ash: It's about time.

Josh: You're telling me.

Latias: So when do we meet Sapphire?

Josh: Later on in the chapters.

Ash: Where's Pikachu?

Latias: There he is.

Josh: Where were you?

Pikachu smiles: Looking at the future chapters.

Josh gasps: You didn't…?

Bayleaf: He did.

Josh chasing: Come over here, Pikachu!

* * *

_Enjoy and review._


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Chapter 4

"Rise and shine, everyone! Breakfast time!" Latias yelled, walking down the hallway to wake everyone else. She pops into Ash's room first and opens up the curtains.

"It's too early right now." Ash muttered.

"Come on Ash." Latias pleaded.

Ash sat up. "How can you cook breakfast?" Ash asked, tired.

Latias chuckled. "I used my psychic powers to make breakfast."

Ash lays back down. "Ten more minutes."

"Come on."

"Sorry."

Latias transform into Bianca.

"Not if I-"

"Don't tempt me."

Latias transforms into Misty.

"I won't fight with Bayleef."

"Liar."

"I'll transform into your worst fear."

Then she transforms into Ash's mom. "Ash, wake up this instant. This girl has made breakfast for everyone."

Ash open his eyes. "Fine." Ash said.

"And you'll be her mate?"

"Nice try."

Latias reverts back to her form. "Fine." Latias sighed. "I'll go wake up the others."

Ash got up and went over to the bathroom. Latias look back before she left the room.

_"__He is so hot and sexy."_ Latias thought.

* * *

Ash went to the dining room. When he entered he notice that Rapidash, Charizard, Milotic and Dragonair was there.

"Morning." Ash said, sitting at the table.

"Morning, Ash." Rapidash greeted.

"Typhlosion, Pikachu and Josh are still in bed." Dragonair said.

"What time did they go to bed?" Ash asked.

"Typhlosion went to bed like us." Charizard said.

"Josh and Pikachu went to bed at 11:30." Rapidash said.

* * *

Latias hover over Pikachu. She lowered down her head and screamed. **"WAKE UP!"**

"AAAHHH!" Pikachu screamed, rolling off his bean bag bed. Pikachu looks up at Latias.

"Got you!" Latias laughed.

"What the hell?!"

"Breakfast is ready."

"Yay!" Pikachu said excitedly, running past Latias.

_"__Crazy."_ Latias thought.

* * *

Latias was standing outside of Bayleef's room. She heard moans. She looked in the keyhole and saw Bayleef masturbating. Bayleef used her vines in and out of her womanhood. Bayleef screamed as she climaxed.

"Time for breakfast, Bayleef." Latias said.

Bayleef woke up and notice she masturbated when Latias was standing right outside the door. Bayleef blushed.

"Alright." Bayleef replied.

"See ya." Latias said. As Latias was walking down the hallway, she thought, _"Oh man."_

* * *

Typhlosion opens up his eyes. He looks at Josh and Pikachu and looked out the window. Typhlosion went across the room and came face to face with Latias, who was about to open the door.

"Morning, Typhlosion." Latias said.

"Morning." Typhlosion said, as went down the hallway to go to the dining room.

Latias went over to the bed. "Wake up, you two." Latias said.

Josh got up and yawned while his Pikachu stretches out his body. "Morning, Latias." Josh smiles at Latias.

"Breakfast is ready."

* * *

After eating breakfast, the two boys went back upstairs, change into their clothes and went outside. The Pokémon were waiting for them outside to train.

"Hey Latias." Bayleef approach.

"Ready?"

"Hey." Pikachu said.

"Hi." said the two female Pokémon.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Josh stood in front of his Pokémon with his arms across his chest.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Milotic said.

"Ok." Josh said. "First will be Pikachu and Typhlosion. We'll be focusing on attacks and sensing any attack. Next, Rapidash and Charizard. We'll be using quick attacks and defense. Then, Dragonair and Milotic will avoid attacks in the air and counter. I'll try to use the final attack against our opponents."

"Ready?" Ash asked.

"You're so hot, Ash." Bayleef answered.

He blushes.

A few hours later...

"Bayleef, use Body Slam!" Ash ordered.

Bayleef rears up on her hind legs and brings her full weight on a tree branch.

"Awsome." Ash said. Ash looked over to see Josh with the training. "How's it going?"

"Now!" Josh yelled.

Josh's Pokémon began to use their attacks and fires at Josh. Josh closes his eyes and opens them.

"Lune Protect! Josh shouted. A white sphere shield appeared around his body and the attacks made contact, but Ash notices that Josh didn't have a scratch on him. Then Josh jumps into the air and put his hand out.

"Energy Orb!" he shouted. A purple orb forms in front of him and fire at his Pokémon. All of them dodge the attack.

"Nice." Bayleef said.

Ash looks at Bayleef. "Bayleef?" Ash asked.

"What is it?"

"I love you." Ash said.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Enjoy and review._


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon Sickness

Chapter 5

Everyone ent back inside to watch TV except Latias for some reason.

"Who wants to challenge me in Super Smash Bros For Wii U?" Ash asked.

"I will." Josh said.

"Ok then." Ash said. Ash went over to grab the Game Pad and Josh was going to use the Smash Bros Gamecube Controller. Ash went to the Character Selection Screen.

"I'll choose Lucario." Josh said.

"Then I'll use Link." Ash said.

Ash picks Final Destination and the two boys began battle. Ash was amazed that Josh quickly overwhelmed his character. Josh notices Link has one more stock while he still has five stock. The Smash Ball appeared, floating around the stage. He shatters the Smash Ball and activate Lucario's Final Smash.

"Max Aura!" Josh said, imitating Lucario's voice.

Ash's character tried to hit Mega Lucario with a dash attack, but Josh's character rolled to the other side and began charging an Aura Sphere. Mega Lucario launched the Aura Sphere at Link and Link was sent flying.

"Come on…" Ash muttered. Link jump twice in the air and used his recovery move to land on the edge where Mega Lucario was standing.

"Not this time." Josh smirked. Lucario did a Down Smash Attack and Link was sent flying off the boundary.

"The Aura is with me." Lucario said, doing a pose.

Ash puts down the Game Pad. "Wow." Ash said, turning his head to the left to look at Josh. "Good match."

"Thanks." Josh said. He let out a yawn. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night." Ash and Bayleef said. Josh left the living room and it was just Ash, Pikachu ,Bayleef and Latias.

_"__Finally."_ Bayleef thought. _"Since Latias and Pikachu are sleeping, I can make my move now."_

Ash turns to his right to look at her. "Bayleef?"

"Yes, Ash?" Bayleef blushed.

"There's something I want to say." Ash said.

"All right time to get some rest." Latias interrupted. She knew he was going to say it.

_"__Damn you." _Bayleef thought.

"I'm going to take my shower." Ash said as he went upstairs.

* * *

Bayleef and Latias went to their own rooms. Josh's Pikachu and Typhlosion were talking as Josh came into his room. Josh walks over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He takes off his clothes and turned the shower on. Then he steps in the tub.

"That felt good." Josh said, coming out of the shower. He put on some fresh clean shorts after drying and exited the bathroom. As he went over to the bed and lay down, Josh begins to think about Sapphire.

_"__I think I love her."_ Josh thought.

Ash was thinking about Bayleef when he took a shower. He got out of the shower and sat on his bed. Ash looks out the window and sees the full moon.

Bayleef was in her room planning ideas to have Ash fall in love with her. She went over to the window and looks up at the sky. Then she caught sight of a shooting star.

"Can you make me a human? That is my one wish." Bayleef said.

Meanwhile…

"Bayleef will be dead and Ash will be mine." Latias chuckled darkly.

* * *

The next morning…

Bayleef open her eyes. When she removed the covers, Bayleef notices her body has change into a human.

"Is it because of the shooting star?" Bayleef wondered.

Everyone was at the kitchen table eating when Bayleef came in.

Josh notices Bayleef's hot body.

"Josh, what are you staring at?" Ash asked.

Ash looks to the right and see Bayleef, standing there… naked. Latias looks up to see Bayleef and gasp.

"Latias, do you have any clothes?" Bayleef asked.

"Yes." Latias nodded.

The two girls left the room. Josh turns his head and notices that Ash was still staring where Bayleef stood.

"Hey." Josh tried to snap Ash out of it. "Pikachu, use a Thunderbolt." He ordered.

"Right." Josh's Pikachu nodded.

The Thunderbolt zap Ash, making him snap out of it.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Good to see you back to your senses." Josh grinned.

"Thanks." Ash thanked Josh. "I'm going to change."

* * *

Latias's Room

When Bayleef and Latias got to Latias's room, Latias showed her the clothes.

"Here." Latias said, giving her a pink bra and panties, a green tank top and short blue jeans. "There's a changing room in the next room from my room." Latias said.

"Thanks." Bayleef thanked her as she went over.

"So, how transform into a human?" Latias asked.

"I wished upon a shooting star last night." Bayleef said.

"Wow." Latias said.

_"__This is bad."_ Latias thought. _"Her action is going to make a dent in my plan. I need to come up with something."_

"Are you ok?" Bayleef called.

Latias shook her head. "Yeah." Latias lied.

Bayleef steps out of the changing room. "Thanks." Bayleef said. "You're a true friend, you know that?" Bayleef went over, gave Latias a hug and left the room.

Latias laugh under her breath. But then she felt her body was beginning to sweat. Latias knelt on all fours, trying to breath fine. Josh walks in and gasp.

"Latias?" Josh asked.

Josh put her arms around his neck and have her left leg wrap around his left arm and her right leg wrap around his right arm.

"You're so heavy." Josh said. As he took a step forward, he fell forward on the floor. "Damn it." Josh growled. "A 300 lb dragon on me. Great. Can this get any worse?"

Latias mutter something "…ma…ve…"

"Huh?" Josh asked, turning his head around.

"Make love to me…" Latias said, lifting her head to look at Josh.

Hallway

* * *

Bayleef found Ash in the hallway.

"Hi Ash." Bayleef said.

"Bayleef?" Ash asked.

"Yes?" Bayleef asked.

"I lov-" Ash tried to say but he interrupted.

"It's Latias." Pikachu said.

"What is it?" Rapidash asked.

"Latias has a fever." Pikachu said.

"Let's go." Ash said.

_"__Why?"_ Bayleaf thought.

When Ash, Bayleef, Pikachu and Rapidash got to Latias's room, they gasp. Latias was trying to get the shirt off from Josh.

"What's going on here?" Ash demanded.

"I found Latias on the floor. I tried to pick her and carry her to the bed, but I fell. Then she wanted me to make love to her."

All three of them laughed.

"Help me out here." Josh pleaded.

"Are you okay Josh?" Ash asked. Ash touches Latias and got burned.

"I think her temperature is 500 degrees." Josh said.

"Josh?!" Josh's Pikachu shouted as the four Pokémon got Latias off of Josh.

"Thanks." Josh said as he got up.

Ash went over to the phone and called Brock. "Hey Brock."

_"__Hey Ash."_ Brock said.

"I have a problem." Ash said.

While Ash was talking to Brock, the four Pokémon brought Latias to her bed. After setting Latias down on the bed, Rapidash looks at Josh.

"Does this remind you of something, Josh?" Rapidash asked slyly.

"No." Josh said, his face begins blushing.

"What happen?" Bayleef asked.

"Josh was heading to the bathroom one night to wash up." Rapidash explains. "He notices that the bathroom light was on and he went in. Sapphire was in the bathroom as well. She was about to take her when Josh came in."

"Josh said he was going to wash up." Josh's Pikachu said. "After he was done and was about to leave…"

"Sapphire slips while she was getting her shirt off." Josh said. "I grab her before she slip but I slip and landed on my back while she fell on top of me. The shirt was off of her after she fell on me."

"Then what happen?" Bayleef asked.

"I went to see what happen and see Sapphire sitting on top of Josh and they were both blushing when Josh saw her bra." Josh's Pikachu said.

Pikachu and Bayleef started laughing.

* * *

Bayleef: That was a fun ending for this chapter.

Pikachu: But funny.

Ash: So what's the next chapter about?

Josh: You'll see.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

Chapter 6 Memories

As Josh was sitting down on the couch in the living room, Ash sat down next to him.

"So." Josh said. "What happens now?"

"We just wait for the doctor." Ash said.

"When will the doctor be here?" Josh asked.

"In a couple of hours." Ash answered.

Bayleef and Rapidash enters the room.

"Can I ask you something Josh?" Bayleef asks, sitting down next to Josh.

"About…?" Josh asked.

"Can you tell us about when you met Sapphire?" Bayleef asked.

"I was wondering about that." Ash said.

Pikachu and Typhlosion enter the room and see them.

"Is he…?" Typhlosion snickered.

Bayleef nodded and Typhlosion and Pikachu sat down in front of them.

"I was walking on the path that led me to a town." Josh began.

* * *

_Flashback_

Josh notices the town from the top of the hill that led the path into town.

"Let's get to a Pokémon Center, Pikachu." Josh said to Pikachu who was standing right next to him.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

After a few minutes, they were finally in town. Josh notices that the townspeople were setting up decorations, streamers and everything. While Josh was getting distracted, Pikachu notices that Josh was about to bump into a girl.

"Pika!" Pikachu startle Josh.

Josh and the girl stops walking before they bump into each other.

"Sorry." Josh apologized.

"It's ok." The girl said.

The girl was wearing a blue t-shirt, white shorts, and black shoes. The color of her eyes are blue and her hair was blue.

"I'm Josh Hogan." Josh introduces himself.

"Please to meet you." The girl said. "I'm Sapphire Wings."

"I'm new in town." Josh said.

Sapphire nodded and notices his Pikachu. "Your Pikachu is nice." She said.

"Thanks." Josh said. "I also have a Dragonair and a Typhlosion."

"Can I see?" Sapphire asked.

"Of course." Josh smiled. He took out two Pokéballs and threw them in the air. Then Typhlosion and Dragonair appeared.

"Wow." Sapphire gasps.

Dragonair went over to Sapphire and nuzzled her cheek.

"Looks like Dragonair likes you a lot." Josh chuckled.

Sapphire looks at him. "Do you need a place to stay?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, I was going to the Pokémon Center…" Josh tried to say.

"The Pokémon Center is closed." Sapphire said.

"How come?" Josh asked.

"Somebody stole everything from the Pokémon Center and no one knows who did it." Sapphire explains.

"I see." Josh said.

"How about you spend the night at my house?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure." Josh said.

* * *

Sapphire's Room

"It was nice to meet your family." Josh said, sitting down next to Sapphire on the edge of the bed.

Sapphire's bed was up against the wall next to her window. Her bookshelf was located on the right side of the wall, next to the door. There was a flat screen TV right across the room from the bed. On the left side of the room was a closet full of clothes.

"You're room looks great." Josh said, looking around the room.

"Thanks." Sapphire smiled.

Two Pokémon came into the room.

"This is Leafeon and Espeon." Sapphire introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Josh greeted them.

"They're both female." Sapphire said.

"I was wondering about something, Sapphire." Josh said.

Sapphire turns her head to the right to look at him. "About what?" she asked.

"I've notice that the town's people were busy." Josh said. "Is there a party going on?"

"Yes." Sapphire answered.

"That's nice." Josh said.

"I know." Sapphire smiled.

As the two of them kept staring at each other, Josh and Sapphire was thinking about each other.

_"__Sapphire looks beautiful."_ Josh thought.

_"__He's handsome."_ Sapphire thought.

"Is something on your mind?" Josh asked.

Sapphire looks away. "Yes." Sapphire answered. "I was wondering if you want to go out with me at the party." She blushed.

"I think I would go solo." Josh said.

"How about this then?" Sapphire asked looking at Josh. "We'll wrestle. Try to have the other person pinned on the floor and have them tapped out."

"What are the stakes?" Josh asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If I win, you will go out with me to the party." Sapphire said. "If I lose, you can go solo."

"Fine by me." Josh said.

Espeon, Leafeon and Dragonair watches as Josh and Sapphire gets off the bed and faces each other in the center of the room. The two grabs both hands and began to wrestle. Josh tries to put his right leg behind her left leg, but Sapphire puts her right hand on left arm, making him fall onto the floor. She quickly lets go and brought her left arm under his left arm while bringing her right arm over his right shoulder and grasping her hands together.

Sapphire fell backwards, bringing Josh with her. Then she brought her legs around Josh's waist so he couldn't break free. They both rolled to right. Josh was trying to get out of the hold and Sapphire started tickling him on his stomach.

"Hey." Josh laughed. "Tickling is against the rules."

"Anything goes." Sapphire said.

They both rolled to left. Josh finally got of the hold and backed away quickly, kneeling on both knees.

"I'm free." Josh said.

"Nor for long." Sapphire said. Sapphire brought her arms around his neck, placing Josh into a headlock. Josh could feel the touch of her arms against his collar bone. As Josh brought his left hand, Sapphire brought he legs around his waist until Josh started tickling her, forcing her to let go.

"My turn." Josh smirks as he brought Sapphire to stand on her feet. Josh quickly puts his right leg behind her left leg, and brought her down on the floor on top of her. Sapphire started tickling his sides, forcing him to let go. As Josh was about to recover, Sapphire grabs his right leg and lay on his left arm so he can't get up. She put her right arm behind Josh's head to get a good look at him.

"This is too easy." Sapphire smiled, looking at Josh. "You look so cute when you are caught in a cradle like this."

Josh blushed.

"Aw." Sapphire cooed. "Are you blushing?"

They both rolled over so Josh can get the advantage. Josh thought he got her until her hand grabs his balls.

"Oh god!" Josh gasp, tapping. "I tap! I tap! You just grab my balls. That was not my leg."

They both rolled over and Sapphire was on top of him. She let go of him laughed. "Sorry." Sapphire apologized.

"It's ok." Josh said as he sat up.

Sapphire snaked her arms around his waist. "Looks like I win." Sapphire said. "That means you're going out with me to the party."

Josh looks over his shoulder to look at her. "Because you grab my balls." Josh said.

Sapphire got up and walks over to her computer desk to grab her camera. "Let's take a couple of pictures of us and the Pokémon." Sapphire said.

"Fine by me." Josh nodded.

Sapphire sets the timer on the camera and back to Josh, who just stood up. Leafeon notices Josh and Sapphire put their arms around each other while Pikachu walks in. Pikachu ran up to Josh and climbs up to Josh's head. Dragonair circled her friends.

Then the flash went off.

"Now, Sapphire and me." Josh said.

The Pokémon gave them some room. Josh puts his arms around her lower back while Sapphire put her arms around his neck. Then the flash went off.

"They look great." Josh grinned, looking at the photos.

"Yeah." Sapphire said. Sapphire puts her arms around him. "Thanks." She said, hugging him.

"You're welcome." Josh said, embarrassed.

"Let's get ready." Sapphire said, letting go of him.

"Alright." Josh said.

* * *

Josh sat down next to Sapphire with Sapphire's brother, Roy, and her sister, Jade.

"I heard that you got your ass kick by my sister." Roy said, taking a bite of his food.

"How did you know that?" Josh asked.

"He saw the whole thing." Jade said.

Josh looks at Roy shocked.

"I can see that you really like her." Roy said, slyly.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"You like her more than a friend." Roy said.

Sapphire can see Josh's face turning red.

"Can we change the subject?" Josh asked, taking a bite of his food.

"And Sapphire." Jade said, looking her sister. "You like him more as a friend too, right?"

It was Sapphire's turn to blush as Roy and Jade chuckled.

"Where are you two going to go after this?" Josh asked, drinking a glass of water.

"We'll probably go around playing some party games." Roy answered.

"What about you two?" Jade asked.

"Might watch some people to dance." Josh said.

_Everytime we touch (Slow Version)_

"Have fun dancing." Roy teased him before he and Jade left.

Josh looks back at Sapphire and he knew the singing would come up in fifteen seconds. Knowing what he had to do, Josh grins and stood up with his left hand sticking out. "Do you want to dance with me?" Josh asks.

Sapphire nodded and got up. They made their way to the dance floor. As Josh puts his arms around her lower back and Sapphire wraps her arms around his neck, the song began to play. Pikachu and Dragonair have Sapphire's video camera and began to record the two dancing.

_I still hear you voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
I need you by my side_

Sapphire puts her head against his chest.

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go  
I want you in my life_

Sapphire lifts her head up to look into Josh's eyes.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

Josh watches Sapphire leaning in forward and kisses him on the lips. Enjoying the kiss, he kissed her back.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
I need you by my side_

They stop kissing and look into each other's eyes.

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
I need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

_Music Stops_

Pikachu stops recording as Pikachu and Dragonair left the table before they can get caught. Josh and Sapphire left the tent for a walk. Josh notices that they were leaving town.

"Where are we going?" Josh asked.

"We're going to spend some time together alone in the fields." Sapphire said, looking at Josh while holding his hand.

* * *

The Fields

Before Josh can rest his head on the soft grass, a pair of thighs was resting against the back of his head. Sapphire was smiling while Josh was resting on her thighs, looking at her. The two of them spent in the fields for forty five minutes.

* * *

Sapphire's Room

"That was a great party, huh?" Sapphire asked.

"It was." Josh said.

Sapphire already met the rest of his Pokémon. While Sapphire and Josh was talking about the party, Charizard grabs the camera and hands it to Typhlosion. Pikachu climbs up the bed and zap Josh.

"Ah." Josh yelped.

Sapphire couldn't dodge and they both ended up kissing on the lips and Typhlosion got a good shot.

"You guys…" Josh muttered as his Pokémon started laughing.

Sapphire couldn't help it but giggled. "Hey, Josh." Sapphire said.

"Yes?" Josh asked.

"Want to dance one more time?" Sapphire asked.

Josh smiled. "Sure."

The twp of them dance slowly for a few minutes.

"I'm going to leave tomorrow." Josh said as they stop dancing.

"I'll miss you." Sapphire said, putting her head against his chest.

"I'll miss you too." Josh said.

"I'll watch you leave tomorrow." Sapphire said.

"Thanks." Josh said as they stop hugging.

* * *

Josh's Room

Josh was checking that he got everything in his bag. Now the only thing left was to wash up.

* * *

Hallway

He went down the hallway and notices that the light in the bathroom was. Wondering why the light was on, Josh decided to go in.

* * *

Bathroom

When Josh came into the bathroom, he stops dead in his tracks. Sapphire was standing there in the bathroom with her back turn. Josh can see her pants on the floor and was still wearing her panties and shirt. Before Josh can leave, Sapphire turns around to turn on the shower and sees Josh standing in the bathroom, seeing his face turning red.

"Josh." Sapphire said angrily. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was wondering why the light was on in the bathroom." Josh said. "I was only going to wash up, but I didn't know you were in here. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok." Sapphire said. "You can wash up but don't take too long. I'll get you a towel."

"Thanks." Josh said. He went over to the sink and turns on the water, washing up his face. After Josh was done, Sapphire handed him a small towel to dry off. As Josh was about to leave, he look over his shoulder to see that Sapphire was about to take her shirt, but she was about to slip. Josh grabs her as they both fell onto the floor.

"Are you ok?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Sapphire said.

Josh notices that Sapphire's shirt was off, revealing her bra. The two began to blush when Josh was staring at her bra.

"Pika?!"

Pikachu was standing in the doorway, with eyes shocked, seeing Sapphire sitting on top of Josh. Roy and Jade went to see what's going on and gasp.

"How sweet." Jade teased them.

"This is so cute." Roy chuckled.

"It's not what it looks like!" Josh and Sapphire complains.

* * *

The next day, Josh, Pikachu, and Sapphire walks toward the edge of town.

"Ready you two?" Josh asked Pikachu and Dragonair.

They both nodded. Josh looks at Sapphire.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." Josh said. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." Sapphire said.

Josh turns around with Pikachu and Dragonair and began to walk.

"Josh?" Sapphire asked, walking up to him.

Josh turns around and Sapphire kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Here." Sapphire said, putting a necklace around his neck. It was a diamond shape heart frame and in the picture was Josh, Sapphire and the Pokémon. Sapphire gave him some pictures from yesterday. "Don't worry." Sapphire said. "I made extras before the party yesterday."

"Thanks." Josh said.

Sapphire puts her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Giving into the kiss, Josh kissed her back. As they broke off the kiss, Josh said goodbye to her and turns around and started walking as Sapphire watches him leave.

_Flashback ends_

* * *

"You never told us you had to wrestle her." Ash said.

"And you lost to her too." Bayleef added.

"Because she grabbed my balls." Josh said.

"The two of you kissed also." Typhlosion said.

"I think they're a cut couple." Josh's Pikachu said, making Josh blush.

* * *

Josh's Pikachu: That was a fun chapter.

Ash's Pikachu: I agree.

Bayleef: Now we finally get to know what's wrong with Latias.

_Read and review, erveryone._


	7. Chapter 7 Dragon Fever Heat

Chapter 7 Dragon Fever

Josh and Bayleef watches Ash walking back and forth in front of them, wondering where the doctor is.

"Where is he?" Ash wondered, walking back and forth.

"Don't worry." Bayleef said, standing up and place her hand on his back to make him stop walking back and forth.

Ash's Pikachu came in. "Where's Typhlosion?" Ash's Pikachu asked.

"Keeping an eye on Latias." Ash answered.

The bell rung.

"I'll get it." Bayleef said.

"I'll come with you." Josh said, standing up from the couch.

The two went down the hall and open the front door. There was a man wearing his uniform and he has a red leather bag. The man has short spiky green hair and was wearing glasses.

"Hi." The doctor said. "I'm Dr. Zane."

"Dr. Zane?" Josh repeated.

Dr. Zane looks at him. "Josh?"

Josh and Dr. Zane smiled and shook hands.

"You two know each other?" Bayleef asked.

Josh turns to look at Bayleef and nodded. "Yes." Josh said. "I've met him on my travels for a few times."

"We'll chat later." Dr. Zane said. "Where's the patient?"

"She's in here room." Bayleef said.

* * *

Latias's Room

Ash, Josh, Bayleef and Dr. Zane was standing besides Latias, lying on the bed.

Ash knelt down to the sleeping girl. "Wake up." Ash said softly.

Latias opens her eyes."Where am I?" Latias asked confused.

"You're in your room." Ash smiled.

"Did anything happen?" Latias asked.

"Nope." Josh lied, shaking his head while his face blushed.

"Oh."Latias said.

"Latias, why don't you show him your true form?" Ash asked.

Latias nodded and transformed into her true form.

Dr. Zane gasps. "Amazing…" he said.

"Can you help her?" Josh aksed.

Dr. Zane nodded.

"Who are you?" Latias asked, looking at Dr. Zane.

"I'm Dr. Zane." Dr. Zane introduces himself. "I'll have you cured in no time." He turns around to look at Josh. "This may take a while."

"Ok." Josh said. "We'll check up on you later."

"Thanks."

* * *

Living Room

Several minutes has passed as they were all in the living room, waiting. Josh notices Dr. Zane entering the room.

"How is she?" Ash asked.

"She's doing fine, but she does have the flu." Dr. Zane said. "Would all like to see her?"

"Yes." Josh said.

* * *

Latias's Room

They were all inside Latias's room.

"She's asleep." Josh said, looking at the sleeping Pokémon.

"But you should know something about Latias." Dr. Zane said.

"About what?" Josh asked.

"Latias has gone into Dragon Heat." Dr. Zane explains. "It's not contagious."

"That's good." Ash said.

"But you also need to be careful." Dr. Zane said. "Latias is Level 70 and there are four stages. In stage one, she'll hallucinate and consider you as an enemy. Stage two is where she'll show emotions based onto a one to ten scale."

"Oh man." Josh said, shocked.

"Stage three is where Latias will be in the Depression Stage and stage four to attempt suicide so make sure she doesn't grab any sharp objects." Dr. Zane said. "And finally for Stage Five, Lust. Latias will try to seduce anyone and so watch out for that."

"So how much do think this will cost?" Ash asked.

"I won't charge you." Dr. Zane smiled.

"Thank you so much." Josh said.

"Make sure you give Latias these." Dr. Zane said, handing a small red container. "One in the morning and one at night. It will help her to resist in Stage Three."

"Ok."Ash said.

* * *

Entrance

"Thank you for helping Latias." Josh said.

They were all standing outside as Dr. Zane stood in front of them.

"You're welcome." Dr. Zane said.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Josh asked.

"No thanks." Dr. Zane shook his head. "I've got some work to do back at the office."

"We understand." Ash said.

"I hope we meet again someday." Josh said.

"We'll see." Dr. Zane said. "Goodbye, Josh and Ash." Then he turns around and walks into the forest as Josh and Ash watches Dr. Zane leave.

"Let's make some dinner." Ash said.

* * *

Kitchen

While everyone was eating, Milotic was wondering where Josh's Pikachu and Typhlosion is.

"Where's Pikachu and Typhlosion?" Milotic asked.

"Keeping an eye on Latias."

"Should I give Latias her medicine?" Bayleef asks Ash.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"I'll go with you." Josh said.

Josh and Bayleef went to Latias's room when they heard a crash.

**"****Who the hell are you?!"**

**"****Calm down!"**

**"****Screw you!"**

Josh and Bayleef looks at each other.

"That can't be good." Josh said, as they ran up the stairs and went into Latias's Room

* * *

Latia's Room

As soon as Josh and Bayleef ran in the room, a sharp knife passes Josh's face.

"What the hell?!" Josh shouted, looking at the knife and back to Latias.

Bayleef can see that Josh's Pikachu and Typhlosion was kneeling on the floor, trying to catch their breath.

"Are you two ok?" Bayleef asked, waling over to the injured Pokémon.

"Yeah." Typhlosion grunted as Bayleef helps him get up.

"What happen?" Josh asked.

"Latias started to attack and she thinks we're her enemy." Josh's Pikachu said.

Josh slowly walks toward Latias.

"Latias, calm down." Josh said softly.

"Get away from me!" Latias shrieked. Latias bites down on Josh's right shoulder hard.

"Gggrrhh!" Josh grunted, feeling Latias's teeth sink into his skin.

"Josh!" Typhlosion shouted.

Josh shook his head to stop Typhlosion to prevent him from coming closer. Josh puts his right hand on Latias's back and pets her slowly. Latias sent a psychic energy at Josh and he crashes into the wall. While sitting on the floor, Josh can see that his right shoulder was bleeding.

"It's ok." Josh said. "You're afraid and confused. We're not your enemy but we're your friends."

"Please Latias." Bayleef pleaded.

Latias started to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Bayleef said, giving her a hug.

"Aarrgh!" Josh grunted loudly, putting his left hand on his shoulder.

"Josh!" Josh's Pikachu exclaimed as he went to see how Josh was doing.

"Please Latias." Bayleef said. "We love you."

Latias stops crying and looks at her. "Really?" Latias smiled.

Bayleef nodded. "We do." Bayleef said, handing the pill over. "Now I want you to take your medicine and…"

"Let me kiss you." Latias interrupted.

"H- hold on!" Bayleef stuttered.

Latias transform into her human form. Latias put hers arms around Bayleef so she couldn't get away. Baleef fell backwards and Latias fell on top of her. Latias took the opportunity to kiss Bayleef on her cheek.

"Here's your medicine." Bayleef blushed, giving Latias the pill.

Latias looks up and see Josh sitting against the on the floor with his left hand on his right shoulder.

"Hey sister, who's that?" Latias asked.

Bayleef looks at her confused. _"Why did she call me "sister"?"_ Bayleef thought. _"She must be in Stages One and Two. We'll just play along."_

"I'm Josh." Josh said. "Remember?"

Latias went over and gave him a big hug. "It's our brother!" Latias smiled.

"Ugh." Bayleef groans.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter so don't forget to leave a review and sorry for the long wait._


	8. Chapter 8 The Stages

Chapter 8 The Stages

"Latias," Josh asked, "Can you let go of me?"

"Sure." Latias said as she let go of Josh as he stood up and she transform into her human form.

"Have fun, Bayleef." Josh said, about to run out of the room.

"Hey!" Bayleef shouted, grabbing Josh's waist with her arms.

"Time for dinner!" Ash called.

"You are so lucky." Bayleef said, letting go of him.

* * *

Kitchen

They were all sitting at the table eating dinner while the Pokémon was eating dinner.

"How come you have dried blood on your shoulder, Josh?" Ash asked, noticing Josh's dried blood.

"Latias went into Stages One, Two and Four." Josh said.

"In other words, she bit him." Bayleef said.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry about it." Josh said, taking another bite out of his dinner.

_The next day…_

Everyone was taking turns keeping an eye on Latias all day and it was late in the afternoon.

* * *

Living Room

Ash wanted Bayleef to come to the living room.

"What is it, Ash?" Bayleef asked.

"I was wondering." Ash said.

"Yes?" Bayleef asked suspicious. "About what?"

"I was wondering if you want to out tomorrow night to a move as a…" Ash gulp. "Date?"

"Yes." Bayleef smiled, giving Ash a hug. "I would love too."

"I also got reservations at a restaurant." Ash said.

"But wait." Bayleef said, letting go of Ash. "Who's going to watch Latias?"

"I called a babysitter." Ash said. "And she's only ten."

"A babysitter and she's only ten?!" Bayleef shrieked.

"Plus, she's bringing a friend over." Ash said.

Bayleef thought about it and looks at Ash. "Fine." Bayleef said. "But Ash…" She grabs Ash and pins him against the wall. "If anything happens to the babysitter, I'll get Latias to pound on you." Bayleef said, letting go of Ash as he slid down on the floor. "But if anything happens, call off the babysitter. I'm her sister and Josh is her brother. I can't wait!"

With that said, Bayleef left the room. Ash gets back on his feet. "Bayleef is hot when she's mad." Ash said.

"Nice." A voice said.

Ash looks out the window to see Dragonair. "How long were you standing there?" Ash asked.

"To make your move." Dragonair said.

**"****Anybody!"** Latias yelled.

* * *

Latias's Room

"Calm down." Josh said, trying to calm Latias.

Ash walks into the room with Pikachu, Typhlosion and Josh's Pikachu. "What happen?" Ash asked.

Latias tackles Ash to give him a hug and Ash crashes into a wall.

"Can't… breathe…" Ash gasps.

"Sorry." Latias apologized.

"Aw." Josh teased. "Ash came back to start a family."

Latias giggles and went over to Josh, who was sitting on her bed, and Josh crashes into a wall while Latias gave him a hug.

"Ugh!" Josh grunted. "Where the hell is your sister?"

Bayleef came into the room. "What's going on?" Bayleef asked.

Latias stops hugging Josh and turns around to look at Bayleef. "I was having fun with big brother and Ash." Latias said, beginning to cry. "I-is that b-bad?"

"It's not bad." Josh said, getting up. "Don't cry."

Bayleef went over to Ash and knelt down. "Are you okay?" Bayleef asked.

"Don't worry." Ash said, dazed. "I'll save you Peach."

"He thinks you're Peach." Josh teases Bayleef.

"Very funny." Bayleef said sarcastically. "Latias, can help me out?"

"Sure." Latias said, trying to use her psychic but nothing happen. "It's not working."

"Must be the heat." Josh whispers.

Ash came back to his senses. "Can someone help?" Ash asked.

"I'll help you." Latias said, going over to Ash and Bayleef.

Bayleef stands up drags her back to the bed while grabbing Latias's ear. "You need to go to bed and go to sleep." Bayleef said.

"I'm not tired." Latias said with a devious look.

"Why don't you guys go do something?" Josh asks Typhlosion. "We'll call you if we need anything."

"Fine by us." Typhlosion said leaving the room with Ash's Pikachu and Josh's Pikachu.

"Just go to sleep." Bayleef said.

"Kiss me and I won't bite." Latias said, puckering up.

"I'll be your training partner tomorrow." Bayleef said.

"Ok." Latias said, putting the covers on and closing her eyes.

"Good night." Bayleef said as they all left the room.

* * *

Hallway

"Where do you think you're going?" Bayleef asked Josh.

"Going to the pool." Josh said, turning around to look at Bayleef. "Dragonair told me that you and Ash are going on a date." Then Josh left to get his bathing suit.

_"__I have to find Ash."_ Bayleef thought, going to Ash's room. Bayleef knocks on his door.

_"__Come in."_ Ash's voice said.

* * *

Ash's Room

Bayleef went inside the room and notice Ash, sitting on the bed.

"Where's Josh?" Ash asked.

"He went to his room to get his bathing suit to swim in the pool." Bayleef said, sitting down next to Ash.

"The babysitter and Josh can keep an eye on Latias." Bayleef said.

Josh's Room

"I wonder how's Latias is doing." Josh wondered. He was wearing a Lucario bathing suit. "Maybe I should check up on her."

Latias's Room

"How are…" Josh was saying when entering the room. Josh couldn't believe it.

"Stay away!" Latias shouted.

"Drop it!"

Ash's Room

"Bayleef." Ash said, looking at Latias. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ash." Bayleef smiled, looking into his eyes.

The door open and Pikachu ran into the room. "It's Latias." Pikachu said. "Josh is upstairs."

"Let's go on date later." Ash said.

"Right." Bayleef nodded.

* * *

Latia's Room

"Put the knife down, Latias," Josh warns her, "before somebody gets hurt."

Ash, Pikachu, Typhlosion and Bayleef came into the room and gasp when they see Latias holding a knife near her throat.

"Josh." Ash said. "What happen?"

"Latias tried to kill herself." Josh said.

"She thinks I'm a talking fruit." Josh's Pikachu said.

"Leave me to die!" Latias shouted.

"Come on, Latias." Ash said. "We all love you." Ash turns to his right and looks at Pikachu. "Get the sleeping medicine."

"Right." Pikachu said, going into the bathroom to get the sleeping medicine.

"Ash." Bayleef said. "Hold her in that chair and I'll tie her up."

"I'll grab the knife." Ash said

"Wait." Josh said when Pikachu came back with the medicine. "Pikachu and I will grab the knife."

"How?" Bayleef asked.

"Like this!" Josh yelled. Josh ran into Latias and grabs her hand with the knife. Pikachu ran up Josh's left arm and tackles Latia's hand, forcing her to let go of the knife. Josh went around her and grabs her other hand to have both hands behind her. Typhlosion went around them, grabs the chair and places it behind Josh as Josh puts her in the chair

"Tie her up!" Josh shouted. "Hurry!"

Ash found some rope and ties up Latias quickly.

"I want to die." Latias growls at them.

"Don't say that." Josh said.

"We all love and care about you." Bayleef said.

"Tell us what's wrong." Ash said.

"I don't need help from a prince, a lesbian and a teenager." Latias snarls.

All six of them need to come up with something. Then Ash had an idea.

"I know." Ash said.

"What, Ash?" Bayleef asked.

"You have a plan?" Josh asked.

They all huddle together and Ash whispers the plan.

"Gross!" Bayleef said, backing away. "I can't do that."

"We need to make Latias remember the good times." Ash said.

"Fine." Bayleef said. "I'll do anything for you."

"Why do I know something is about to get worse?" Josh wondered.

* * *

Ash: That was a great chapter.

Latias: So when do Bayleef, Ash and I are going to have sex?

Josh: Probably in a couple chapters.

Bayleef: Oh boy.


	9. Chapter 9 Latias's Truth

Chapter 9 Latias's Truth

Latias watches the other Pokémon leave the room and it was just her, Bayleef, Ash and Josh. Bayleef looks over her shoulder.

"You owe me big time, Ash." Bayleef whispered angrily.

"I know."Ash whispered back.

Bayleef turns her attention to Latias.

"Hi, Latias." Bayleef said with a nervous smile as she walks slowly to Latias. "How are you?"

"What do you think?!" Latias shrieked.

The knife Latias was holding was engulf in psychic energy. It floated a few feet off the floor and it was flung towards Bayleef. Bayleef duck quickly and looks over that the knife was heading to the two boys. Josh raise his hands and took a step back. Ash didn't have time to move as the blade made contact with his right arm before the knife hits wall.

"Ah...ah..." Ash grunted. There was a long cut that starts from his wrist and stops halfway near his elbow.

"Latias." Josh growled, looking at Latias with fire in his eyes.

"Don't." Ash warned him.

Josh took a breath before looking at Ash. "Fine." He said.

Ash looks at Bayleef. "We'll be out in the hallway." Ash said to Bayleef.

The boy exited the room and it was just Bayleef and Latias.

"Calm down, Latias." Bayleef said with a gentle voice.

""Calm down"?" Latias repeated as Bayleef took a couple of steps in front of her. "I'm tied down in a fucking chair and can't use my attacks."

"There's no need to get angry." Bayleef said. She puts the back of her hand against Latias's forehead.

"Your skin is cold." Bayleef said.

"What are you doing?" Latias stammered. "If you're trying to seduce me, it won't work." Latias felt her body was going into heat.

"Calm down." Bayleef said gently. "I think you'll enjoy it."

Bayleef brought her head next to Latias's ear and began licking it, making her and Latias blush.

"I don't want to do this." Latias whimpered.

"Sorry." Bayleef said as she pull away.

Latias watches her helplessly as Bayleef undid her shorts. Bayleef tug the shorts a couple of times and Latias panties were shown. She proceeded to remove the fabric as Latias face turned red. Bayleef licks the hole, making Latias moaned.

Hallway

* * *

"I wonder how's Bayleef is doing." Ash said.

"Me too." Josh said.

Latias's Bedroom

* * *

"Why do you keep picking me?" Latias moaned

Bayleef stopped what she was doing.

"Why?" Bayleef asked. Bayleef stood up a little and kisses Latias on the cheek. "Because I love you."

"Stop lying!" Latias yelled.

"I'm not!" Bayleef shouted.

* * *

Hallway

"I hear shouting." Ash said.

"Yeah." Josh said.

* * *

Latias's Bedroom

"I can't take it anymore." Latias began to shed a few tears. "There's someone else."

"Who is it?" Bayleef asked angrily. "I'll get rid of him!"

* * *

Hallway

"Hm." Josh said with his eyes close and his arms cross over his chest.

Ash and Josh was leaning against the wall across from the door.

"What is it Josh?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure." Josh answered, opening his eyes.

* * *

Latias's Bedroom

"Calm d-d-down." Latias hiccup. "Untie me and we'll settle this as adults."

"Fine." Bayleef said. "I'll untie you and you will have anything you want."

"Really?" Latias smiled.

"Yes." Bayleef answered. Bayleef walks around the chair and untied the ropes.

Latias stood up from her chair and turns around to looks at Bayleef. She notices Latias had a devilish look on her face. Latias walks over to her and snake her arms around Bayleef's waist.

* * *

Hallway

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Latias's Bedroom

"What are you doing?" Bayleef asked with a nervous smile.

"Like it?" Latias asked, mischievously.

"We should stop."Bayleef said.

"Too late, Bayleef!" Latias shouted.

Bayleef became surrounded by a purple aura and she was sent flying to the wall and landed on Latias's bed. Bayleef's arms and legs was spread across. She felt her shirt and shorts being removed. The only thing she was wearing left was he bra and her panties.

_"What's going on?" _Bayleef thought. _"Did Latias went back a couple stages?"_

"You were right, Bayleef." Latias said as she floats above Bayleef's half naked body.

Latias removed Bayleef's bra and panties and Bayleef was completely naked.

"Why did you trick us?" Bayleef growled.

"Why?!" Latias shrieked, squeezing Bayleef's right breast. "So I can have him all to myself. I been developing a new attack and you fell for it completely."

Latias began to suck on Bayleef's right nipple and her left hand began to brush her left nipple back and forth.

"You didn't have heat?" Bayleef gritted.

Latias stops what she was doing and looks up at Bayleef. "Yes and no." Latias answered. "I learn to control the actions of heat and used it as my technique."

"Damn you." Bayleaf growled.

"By the way." Latias purred. "You didn't use attract on Ash for every chance you get, didn't you?"

"What?" Bayleef gasps.

"If you use Attract, he'll be your first." Latias snickered.

Bayleef didn't say anything.

"Is that true?"Ash's voice asked.

"How long have you and Josh been there?" Bayleef asked.

"To know I've been played." Ash's voice choked.

The two girl can hear footsteps running down the hall.

"Ash!" Bayleef called.

"Don't worry about him." Latias chuckled darkly. She slid two fingers in Bayleef's pussy and began to play with it.

"You are messed up." Bayleef gritted her teeth.

"I know." Latias said. She notices Bayleef's pussy is extremely wet. "You are wet enough already."

"For what?" Bayleef moaned.

"You'll see." Latias said.

Bayleef watches her go to the closet and was looking for something.

_"Now's my chance."_ Bayleef thought.

Two dark vines appeared on either side of Bayleef's neck and strikes Latias.

"Ah!" Latias yelled.

Bayleef was free as she stood up from the bed, glaring at Latias.

"How?!" Latias snarled, turning around to face Bayleef.

"The vines are my extension." Bayleef said.

"I'm a Psychic." Latias said.

"No one cares about me." Bayleef said with a sad look on her face.

Latias walks over to her and slaps her across the face. "Bayleef, we all care about you." Latias said.

Bayleef looks at her."Why?" Bayleef muttered.

"This is why." Latias answered. She kisses Bayleef on the lips and pulled back.

"Happy?" Latias asked.

"Kill me."

Latias slaps her again.

"I love him too." Latias said.

"We should go apologize to Ash." Bayleef suggested.

Bayleef moves past her and went to the door.

"I don't think you should open the door." Latias said.

"Why?" Bayleef asked confused, looking over her right shoulder and opening the door.

"Holy Arceus!" Josh yelled as he saw Bayleef's naked body in front of the doorway.

Bayleef turns her head around and her face turned red, looking at Josh.

"That's why." Latias said.

Bayleef turns around and caught her clothes from Latias. Bayleef puts her clothes back on as Latias puts her pants on too. After the girls got their clothes on, Josh came into the room.

"Are you two alright?" Josh asks.

"Yes." Latias answered.

"We'll have to find Ash." Bayleef said.

"But first, tell me what happened." Josh demanded.

Latias explains that she trick all of them to have Ash all to herself.

"That's cruel, Latias." Josh said.

"I'm sorry." Latias apologized.

"Let's find Ash now." Bayleef said.

Latias transforms into her original form and they all went out to the front yard.

* * *

Front Yard

"If you don't find him in one minute, I'll go out there and help." Josh said.

"Sure." Latias said.

Latias and Bayleef flew off to find Ash.

* * *

Josh: That was long.

Josh's Pikachu: That was a lot of work.

Ash: What was it like, for you two to kiss each other?

Everyone stares at Ash

Ash: What?


End file.
